crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-S Born Beast
M4A1-S Born Beast is an assault rifle VVIP variant of the M4A1 Silencer. It is the first weapon in the "Born Beast" VVIP weapon series. Overview The M4A1-S Born Beast features a unique "breathing" obsidian beast design. It serves as a slightly upgraded variant of the M4A1-S Transformers, featuring more VVIP perks geared towards Zombie Mode and slightly better statistics. The Born Beast variant reloads faster and has less recoil, but draws slower than the Transformer. Also both variants have the same secondary attack speed and same rate of fire. It has the same ammunition capacity with 38/114 rounds (36/108 when dropped). VVIP Features * Ultra-Fast Reload Speed. * Increased (+2) ammo capacity '''for all equipped Rifles. * '''Unexpected Luck (100% XP owner, 15% XP and 10% GP for all players). * Buttplate Melee. * Critical Hits in PvE Modes (appears in small blasts and your HP will be recovered by +2 on every critical hit). * 200% EXP '''bonus for the owner. * '''30% EXP '''bonus for everyone. * '''20% GP '''bonus for everyone. Availability * '''CF China * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Russia * CF Japan * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines * CF Brazil * CF Español Variants M4A1-S Born Beast Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold M4A1_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_PRIME.png|Prime BigItemIcon_M4A1-S-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Punk Alternate Skins GOLDISH_SKIN_ICON.png|Goldish LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Punk_Skin.png|Punk Trivia In-Game *The M4A1-S Born Beast releases a dragon breath sound effect while reloading. *In Zombie Mode, a player can use any other weapon and still enjoy the Critical Hit/Healing benefits of the Born Beast, as long as its equipped in one of the player's bags. *It should be noted that while the +2 HP heal when scoring critical hit does not stack, the chance to score critical hits (2%) will stack if players equip multiple M4A1-S Born Beast in their bags. Thus it's possible to heal at a very high rate if one equips a lot of M4A1-S Born Beast and play with an Anti-Zombie Weapon with very high rate of fire. Regional *In CF Vietnam, M4A1-S Born Beast is promoted as a represent of Red Eyes Black Dragon in opposite of Blue Eyes White Dragon of the Transformers variant; both referring to the Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist manga/anime series which are quite popular in Vietnam. *Upon the release in CF Indonesia, this gun is glitched. No VVIP logo enabled at owner's nickname. * For pre-ordering this weapon in CF West, a player would receive never before seen 30 day FOX Grenade, 10 Combat Axe-Royal Dragon crates, 10 Large Hypomeds, 10 Revive Token and a 30 day AWM-Blue Pottery, for a price of 100 000 ZP. * In CF Philippines, this was released with the map Devastated City in their Terminus Patch. This VVIP weapon was on sale from 2400 EC to 1680 EC. ** There was a bug where this M4A1 VIP doesn't have any dragon breath sound effect while reloading compared to other CF versions. Gallery Miscellaneous= 1.gif|Spin (360°) video_placeholder.jpg|Artwork |-| In-game= M4A1_Born_Beast.png|Render M4A1_S_BornBeast_Punk.png|Render (Punk) M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_RD.png|Render (Goldish) M4a1sbornbeastlimpid.png|Render (Limpid) M4A1-S Born Beast HUD.png|HUD M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_HUD.png|HUD (Goldish) M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_2.png|HUD (Limpid) M4A1-S Born Beast Melee.png|Buttplate attack M4A1 S BORN BEAST GOLDISH MELEE.png|Buttplate attack (Goldish) M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD.png|Buttplate attack (Limpid) Videos CrossFire - M4A1-S Born Beast VVIP - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam M4A1-S Born Beast ☆ Cross Fire China -- M4A1-S Born Beast & Kukri-Beast -Luxury- -VVIP- -CG Promo-! Cross Fire China -- M4A1-S Born Beast(Black Knight(黑骑士)) -Luxury- (VVIP) -Review-! CrossFire China M4A1-S Born Beast ☆ CrossFire China M4A1-S Born Beast Punk (VIP) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants M4A1-S-Born Beast Category:Silencer Category:Born Beast